


Boredom

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Darth Vowrawn is feeling bored so he goes to find Darth Marr.





	Boredom

“Is there something you want to talk about, Vowrawn?” Marr asked irritated without raising his head from the datapad. Vowrawn smiled widely and moved closer to the other sith from his observing spot. “In fact, there is,” Sith said, his flirtatious undertone hard to miss.

“I do not have time for your games.”

Vowrawn chuckled at that. He slapped his hand directly in the middle of Marr’s datapad, forcing the masked man to raise his head. “That’s a relief to hear,” Vowrawn drawled, moving closer. “As I’m not playing any.”

Marr slammed him hard against the wall. He ripped his mask off, growled, and went for a hungry kiss. Or would have, if he was anyone other than Marr, Vowrawn thought dryly. Reality was often much bleaker than fantasy, which was such a shame. Instead of being devoured by Marr’s passion, he was cockblocked rather rudely by his seriousness.

“You would be better directing your interests towards the Empire, not me,” Marr said, pulling his datapad under Vowrawn’s hand. However, the Sith wasn’t satisfied quite yet. He took another step forward, his chest now pressed against Marr’s.

“But, you’re our most stalwart Defender of the Empire,” Vowrawn said sultry, slowly reaching towards the man’s mask. “You embody everything the Empire is meant to be with all your rawstrength and unwavering passion, and don’t let me even talk about your big,  _hard_ –”

Marr grabbed Vowrawn’s wrist before its fingers could reach the man’s mask. “Enough,” Marr growled. He let the Sith go, turned around and stormed off. He ran into Darth Ravage who wisely circled around the man, watching him with suspicion.

Vowrawn was still chuckling to himself when Ravage came to him. “What were you two talking about?” he asked. “Nothing of interest, I assure you. But, if you truly want to know, I suggest you go talk to Marr about it when he has cooled off,” Sith said dismissively which made Ravage frown, his brows furrowing even deeper. 

Vowrawn bit back a laughter. Oh, how thankful he was for Marr’s existence as life would be quite boring without him.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
